The most common calendar structure is the assembly of a plurality of pages which are stapled together along a center fold line. With the center fold line in a horizontal position, successive picture pages are positioned above the center line and successive calendar pages are positioned below the center line.
Conventionally, such calendars have a hole therethrough on the edge away from the center line. This hole permits hanging of the calendar on a suitable hanging projection, such as a nail or other similar projection. When supported in such a manner, the lower leaf can be raised and hung on the support, opening a new picture and new calendar month. Such a supporting structure is neither decorative nor secure. The calendar is unframed and thus presents an unfinished appearance. While the monthly calendar page is accessible, the fact that the entire calendar simply hangs from a single nail does not provide much security. Accordingly, there is a need for additional and more decorative support.